Isn't It Obvious
by The Dark Wrote
Summary: All he gave him was a wide-eyed stare… A Fruits Basket & Ouran High School x-over SLASH


**ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?**

"You haven't answered me yet, you know?"

"…"

"I'm pretty sure it isn't that hard of a question to answer. Yes? No? Come on, what's taking so long anyway?"

"…"

"Do you want me to beg? Cause I'll beg if I have to. I'll get down on my hands and knees and beg you right here."

"…"

"…please? Please won't you give me an answer? See? Look. I'm on my knees now. Happy?" He dropped down, looking up at the other with a pleading look. "Give me your answer."

All he gave him was a wide-eyed stare. No words could pass his lips. All he was capable of was looking down at the one on his hands and knees. And all for him.

"An answer. That's all I ask. God, I'll even take 'no'. Just… please don't leave me hanging like this?"

A roll of eyes.

"Come on. It can't really be that hard. Simple one syllable words."

"…"

"…at least you rolled your eyes the last time. God, you really _do_ want me to beg, don't you?"

"…I don't even know what to say."

"Isn't it obvious? Say 'YES'."

Kyo Sohma snorted, rolling his eyes again. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring down at his husband, one Kaoru Hitachiin-Sohma, who was kneeling oh so prettily before him, giving him his cutest puppy-eye stare. How unfortunate it was that it had never worked on Kyo, the man having long ago grown immune from such looks due to various cousins childish behaviors.

With a pout, Kaoru rubbed his hands on Kyo's knees, ready to use physical persuasion if he had to, only wanting that answer to that all important question of his. "Kyo? Pleeeeaaaasssse? Pretty please with a cherry on me?"

"You know," huffed Kyo, arching a brow as his husband started to rub his upper body enticingly against his legs, "Normally, this would be really, really hot. Under these circumstances… It freaks the shit out of me."

"Kyo," Kaoru growled, slapping the older man's knee in frustration. "It really isn't that hard of a question! Just answer it already!"

"Ow," commented the older redhead, his leg jerking in spasms of pain. He down-played the pain he was really in, not wanting Kaoru to know just how _much_ that really had hurt. In all actuality, he probably should have gone and visited Hatori after one of the kids in his martial arts class had absently left his bag full of gear right where Kyo could trip over it as he had carried boxes full of paperwork, piled up to his eyes. Kyo hadn't seen the bag, and in all likelihood had probably busted his knee in his spectacular fall but was too stubborn to get it checked.

"You big baby," growled Kaoru in slight anger.

…Kyo _so_ did not reply to that one. Big baby indeed. Kaoru was the one who screamed at the cheesy B-flick movies. Jeez, Disney movies still made the younger man _cry_.

"Come on answer me already!" Kaoru was ready to start pulling his hair out at that point. "It really is a simple question! One you shouldn't even have to think about, Kyo. Just say 'yes'."

"It is sooo not a simple question!"

"Why do you say that?"

A horrified look filled Kyo's face as he stared down at Kaoru. "Kitten… That so called simple question? Not simple in the least bit. Now then, when I asked you to marry me? That was simple. Your question? Hell no."

Sputtering. "That was not simple!"

"Yes, it was."

"Marrying into a family full of perverts is not simple!"

"Hey, that's only Shigure, Ayame, and Haru. And maybe occasionally Hatori. I figure he had to hang out with the first two for some reason."

"Oh, and you aren't a pervert?"

"Different, Kitten. You like my perversion. Theirs is dirty old man perversion."

"What?!"

"You didn't exactly disagree with wearing that French maids outfit last week."

"…ok, maybe I do like it. But still! Mine's simple and it has an obvious answer!"

"It is not obvious!"

"Why do you say that?!"

"Kitten," groaned Kyo, rubbing his forehead in frustration. "You asked if we could have a baby. A _baby_! There isn't exactly anything simple about that!"

Another pout. "What's wrong with a baby? I think we'd make great parents."

"It's a **baby**. If you asked for a cat… then sure, maybe. But a _**baby**_?!"

"But it would be ours, Kyo," whined Kaoru, laying his chin on Kyo's knee. "A baby for our very own. We could love it, and squeeze it, and it name it 'George'."

"…oh god, who let you watch Loony Tunes? I expressly forbade that."

"…Momiji and Hunny-senpai, but that's beside the point. Now: baby?"

"Oh my god! OK! FINE! We can have a damn baby! But I draw the line at one!"

"Kyo," shouted Kaoru gleefully, jumping into Kyo's lap and kissing him smack on the lips. He pulled back, only to kiss him after every word he said. "Thank kiss you. kiss You'll kiss make kiss a kiss great kiss dad. kiss And kiss I'll kiss make kiss a kiss great-"

" 'Mom'," a near dazed Kyo offered.

"What? NO!"

"Um, yeah. If we're having a baby, you're so the mommy." Kyo gave a lecherous grin at that, arms wrapping around a pale Kaoru. He pinched the other's rear. "You'll be such a cute mommy too."

"Kyoooo!"

"Sorry, you want a baby? Well, you get to be mommy."

"…can't I be a 'papa'?"

"Nope."

A sigh. "Fine, I'll be the mommy of our one, lone child. Who's going to have a complex, you know. Being an only child will be such a lonely existence."

"I'll have you know I liked being an only child. My family really shouldn't reproduce. And stop trying to guilt trip me, one baby."

"…fine."

"Good."

"…so we can get a cat?"

A muffled scream.


End file.
